


A Piece of the Universe

by allthetrek



Series: A Stranding, A Crash Landing [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Captain Pike and the reader get stranded on a Class L planet. With no guarantee of rescue, they must adapt to life together in their new environment. Eventually, formalities and professional boundaries fall away, leaving room for a more personal connection to flourish.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Reader
Series: A Stranding, A Crash Landing [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366048
Kudos: 14





	A Piece of the Universe

Another beep, and you sit up in bed, reorienting yourself. “Come… Come in,” you state groggily, and the computer picks up your words and opens the door to your quarters. A familiar figure enters, closing the door behind them. It’s Chris, and he approaches you in bed, a warm smile crossing his lips and you leap out of bed and into his outstretched arms.

He holds you tightly, and you hold him back, even squeezing his bad side but he doesn’t seem to be bothered anymore. He’s been regenerated, treated, and is in the clear now.

Finally, you release each other, and you look into his fatigued eyes, seeing nothing but genuine caring and concern. He knows you have questions, and he’s here to ease your troubled mind. He’s just spent hours with Captain Forster getting everything straightened out.

“What happened, Chris?! Why did they interrogate me like that…?!” you breathe to him, your eyes begging the question, pleading for an answer that will explain everything that’s happened since the Venaris took custody of you. Chris looks into your beautiful, innocent eyes, his arms lingering at your waist, holding you there in front of him, protecting you from anyone and anything that would cause you pain.

“I know they were hard on you, [Y/N], and it wasn’t right. The truth is, not everyone involved in the leak that jeopardized our mission has been brought to justice. There was talk that you or I could have been involved. But I set them straight. I told them exactly where they could put their accusations, and that they’d better never question the integrity of one of my officers again. And I’ll tell the same thing to the Starfleet investigation panel when we get to HQ,” Chris explains, the look on his face one of steadfast determination.

You’re silent for a moment, taking in his words, putting the pieces together, and Chris’ palms trace up and down your outer arms, soothing you as you contemplate your situation. You’re relieved. But not everything has been addressed…

“So that’s where we’re going? HQ?” you ask him, and he nods.

“The Venaris will rendezvous with another cruiser, the USS Spartiate. That’ll be our ride back to Earth, to HQ. The Venaris will be joined by several warships as it takes the Omega particle to its final destination. Starfleet isn’t taking any chances this time,” Chris reports, and you nod in acknowledgement, but you’re still not satisfied. There’s a burning question within you, and you’re afraid to ask it.

Chris can see your hesitation. “What is it?” he asks, his voice soft, his heart open to you.

“It’s just… What does this all mean, for us? Will there be… An us?” you ask quietly, your steady words a façade as your insides twist with trepidation and fear. Fear of losing Chris. Of losing this incredible relationship you’ve been building, and a future together you hadn’t had a chance to think about until you were rescued.

Chris stares into you, through you, as though he’s taking in the very essence of your being with his piercing blue eyes. His expression softens, a sweet smile adorning his lips. “Of course there will be. There is, [Y/N]. I love you. Nothing in time or space could keep me from you. You know that, don’t you?” he asks you, his words almost a whisper, but their intensity strikes you and you realize your fears are for naught. Whatever is to come, you will face it together, stay by each other’s side, your lives now intertwined, your souls inseparable. There will always be an “us”.

“Yes. Yes, I know… I love you too,” you whisper in reply, and suddenly Chris’ lips are pressing into yours, his hands coming around your lower back and pulling you into him, deeper into his embrace, his kiss. You kiss him back with such intensity, your senses on fire, your mouth opening to his and you taste each other, desperate for more as though it’s been ages since you shared such close physical passion.

Chris walks you backward and you feel the bed against the back of your calves and knees, and you sit, scooching up on the bed as Chris lowers himself on top of you. Chris kisses your lips, you cheeks, across your jawline, and down the side of your neck, taking in the sensation of your soft skin on his lips, your sweet scent filling his senses. He stops, nuzzling into your neck, and you hold each other, listening to each other’s’ breathing for some time before Chris pulls himself off of you reluctantly.

He gets up and pulls the askew covers further down, and you adjust on the bed, tucking yourself back under the covers and making room for him to join you. He pulls his shoes and shirt off, then crawls under the covers with you, turning off the bedside light and lying on his back. You cuddle up to him, his arm coming around you, pulling you into his chest, and you feel his warmth against your cheek and the sound of his heartbeat beneath your ear.

Chris’ fingers trace lightly along your arm as you relax into him, darkness enveloping you as you close your eyes.

“Everything is going to be okay,” he whispers, and you feel him kiss the top of your head, and you sigh into his embrace.

Soon, sleep overtakes your exhausted body and mind…

***

You awake late in the morning, turning over and finding your bed empty. Chris had gotten up before you, and hadn’t wanted to wake you. You trace your hand across the spot where he’d rested last night, memories of his comforting presence bringing a smile to your lips and you turn on your back, just breathing for a few moments, taking in the comfortable bed and the new day. You already feel more hopeful, more content, your worries now mostly at ease. You can handle the Starfleet investigation. You have nothing to hide. Chris is certain he won’t face repercussions for disclosing Omega to you, and he’s told you to tell the truth to the panel. You both will. It’s who you are, and it’s the right thing to do.

You get ready for the day and make your way to the Venaris mess hall, where you replicate a supplement shake for breakfast and sit down at one of the chrome tables facing a window. You watch the stars pass by at warp, their mesmerizing trails hypnotizing you as you drink your shake and tune out your surroundings.

“Good morning,” an amiable, familiar voice jolts you from your trance and you turn your head to see Chris. He’s looking well rested and almost chipper today, and he joins you as you finish your breakfast. You chat for a bit, not discussing anything of much substance as there are unfamiliar ears around you. You’re still not overly comfortable on the Venaris. It’s not Enterprise. It’s not home.

“There’s something I think you’ll want to see,” Chris tells you, his voice low and full of intrigue. You smile at him and agree, and you stand, grabbing your glass as Chris pushes in his chair and yours. You drop the glass in the replication receptacle on your way out of the mess hall, and follow Chris down the winding corridors of the ship until you reach one of the science bays. The doors hiss open, and Chris gestures for you to enter first, and you comply.

Right away you notice a familiar containment pod in the center of the room, several conduits and monitors hooked up to it. Personnel greet you and the Captain as you walk around the bay, coming to an electron microscope at a workstation near the pod. Chris pulls out the chrome desk chair with white padding at the station, and you take his cue and sit down, noticing the look of enjoyment on his face. What’s going on?

He gently pushes the wheeled chair forward, until you’re face to face with the viewing end of the microscope. You peer in, and nothing can prepare you for the beauty of what you see.

It’s Omega. Viewed at the subatomic level, it’s the Omega particle, and it’s beautiful. It’s power, it’s intricacy, it’s… Perfection. It’s just perfection, like nothing you’ve ever seen or imagined. You’re filled with awe and you stare into the microscope for what could be seconds, minutes, you don’t know. Chris lets you take as long as you’d like. After everything you’ve been through together, and with this particle, he wanted you to see it. To be a part of this. Protocol be damned…

You don’t know what will become of the particle. It may be safely destroyed by Federation scientists, or possibly remain in suspended animation until they know more about it. It’s not up to you to decide, and you’re not even supposed to know it exists. But you do, and you can’t help but wonder… For now, though, you just look at it. At this incredible piece of the universe, that so few beings have ever laid eyes upon. But you have, and you’ll never forget it.


End file.
